


Two's Company, Four's a Crowd

by darling_pet



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Awkwardness, Crushes, F/M, GCPD, Innuendo, Multiple Personalities, Reader-Insert, Riddles, Seduction, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: The little voice in your head decides to take control at the worst possible moment today in front of Ed.





	Two's Company, Four's a Crowd

You spot Ed approaching you, assuming he’s making his way to inform Jim and Harvey on his latest finds on the corpse they had brought in. He looks pleased - a smirk telling you all you need to know - and confident.

_Gotta love a confident man._

You shake your head at your thoughts, not because you disagree, but because once  _she_  starts, it’s impossible for her to stop.

_Why don’t you let me out for a while? I could finally make some headway on this sickening crush._

“No,” you say under your breath, “ _Shh_.”

“Ms. (Y/L/N), good afternoon,” Ed says, stopping when he reaches you, seeming suddenly docile and… nervous?

“Mister Nygma, hello. H-how are you doing? Have you uncovered anything interesting on the body?”

_He can uncover our body any time._

You blink rapidly and jerk your head as if that would shake your other self into being quiet for once.

“Ah, yes, as a matter of fact,” Ed holds up an evidence bag. “I’m heading over to fill the detectives in.”

In a short pause between you, Ed turns his head and mutters something.

“I’m sorry?” you ask.

“Oh nothing,” he replies dismissively, and with a sweet smile. “I’ll see you around?”

 _That’s it. I’m taking over_ , says the voice in your head. Your body seems to move on its own, moving in closer on Ed, your hands massaging his shoulders.

“What has two talented hands, a mouth to match, and burning desire to have dinner with you?” you find your voice talking suggestively into his ear.

Ed stutters for a moment, but then turns his head slowly and stares at you with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Oh, I sure hope the answer is  _yourself_ , (Y/N).” Ed’s voice was deep and smooth and so unlike him.

“You are correct, Mister Riddle-Man,” you purr. “Come by my apartment tonight, where we can finish our…  _talk_.” Your entire body gives a shiver as your usual self is thrust back into the driver’s seat. Ed’s eyes are wholly dark looking at you, and you pull back at noticing how close in proximity you are to him. You straighten yourself out and blush, taking your leave without another word, totally embarrassed.

“You’re going to be the death of me one day, I swear,” you address your other self.

_You should be thanking me. Now, what do you say to ditching work early to pick out a dress for ol’ Eddie tonight? Knock him dead and all that._

“Please no, I have so much to do toda-”

_Move over, Princess. Momma’s got some shopping to do._


End file.
